


Wars

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: An on-air situation draws Supergirl, Cat, and LiveWire Closer. Yes SuperCat LiveWire. Redemption, topicality, minimum of smut for now.WARNING: Contains mentions of rape and subsequent teenage pregnancy. You have been warned. Comments highly welcome. I





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to seriousish, whose fic Sparking A Fire was the inspiration for this, and to every radio on-air person who ever covered a breaking story of national importance. What happened the day after Thanksgiving was also a catalyst, then, as I am typing this another tragedy was happening 100 miles from me. My thoughts and prayers with all accepted.
> 
> Oh, there is polyamory in this. Soooooo, if you are not into SuperLiveKatJimmy relationship. Move along. But I hope you do not.
> 
> Comments please.
> 
> Italics are past events. All mistakes are mine. I apologize
> 
> The character Supergirl was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. Superman was created by Jerry Seigal and Joe Shuster. The character Leslie Willis/LiveWire was originally created by Bruce Timm and developed for the TV series by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and Caitlin Parrish and portrayed by Brit Morgan. The characters are owned by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros, and CBS. I’m just borrowing.

**January 20, 12:44pm**

Leslie Willis was a woman renewed. 

* * *

 

**A few weeks before..**

_ 90 days ago she was demoted to traffic reporter because she dared to talk smack about Supergirl. A few days later, a freak accident that turned Leslie into a human power plant known as LiveWire. A few villainous activities, including kidnapping her boss Cat Grant led to a confrontation with the  Girl of Steel. She short-circuited, taken into custody, escaped, the confronted Supergirl again.  But this time, things took a more carnal turn, with LiveWire’s voltage hitting Supergirl in just the right spots, and the woman from Krypton returning the favor. Super speed does work wonders. _

_ The silver-haired villain and the blonde hero finally lay there, looking up at the night sky, sated. What conversation there was went in the direction of it-was-good-for-me-was-it-good-for-you? Then LiveWire started to silently weep. Part of it was because she was going back to DEO Gitmo...there were things that happened there LiveWire emotionally was not ready to tell, but she also knew that her radio career was done. Leslie Willis may have been beautiful and sharp-tongued, but she was also a loner. Radio was her only escape, and really the only time she could really get out of her shell.  And now, as LiveWire, that was done.  She vocalised that to Supergirl, then got the biggest surprise she could get: the superhero she had just first fought, then (pardon the French) fucked, was also the self-appointed President of the Leslie in The Morning Fan Club _

_ “But all those insults......I kicked your ass on the radio every fuckin’ morning....” _

_ “And I loved everyone of those! I’m Supergirl remember, pretty thick skin, y’know.” _

_ “Thick....and soft...,” as LiveWire’s voice became a bit gravelly... _

_ “Well....” Supergirl turned to meet her nemesis’ gaze, kissed her deeply, and responded, “... just know that  _ **_kicking_ ** _ is not the only thing you can do with an ass....and may I say, you definitely do it....well....” _

_ They kissed again, and Supergirl had an epiphany: she could get Leslie her old job back. “I...uh...know someone who’s very close to Cat Grant. I think I can get my friend to persuade her to get Leslie back on air.    _

_ “Thank you baby...but I’ll believe it when I get back on the air.....” _

_ Two days later, Kara was in Cat’s office, with a perfectly made Chestnut Praline Frapp Grande in one hand and a Bacon & Gouda breakfast sandwich in another, which was mutually known code for code for Kara-is-about-to-hit-Cat-up-for-something-and-Cat-ain’t-gonna-like-it. _

_ Kara cajoled, pleaded, almost cried,became forceful, all in the effort to get the mercurial Leslie back on the air.  Of course, after what LiveWire did that was all but impossible.But Kara could be very persuasive, and at the end... _

_ “Ok, Kara....I don’t know why I am doing this. What LiveWire did hurt me greatly. But I’ll do it under two conditions.  She’s not going back to mornings. She’ll do 12-3pm for starters.  And its probationary for 6 weeks. And one more thing.... _

_ “Yes, Cat.....” _

_ “I need someone to keep an eye on her. That would be.........you.” _

_ Kara didn’t know whether to be thrilled, panicked, or both. _

_ She agreed to the extra duty (with extra pay), and walked out the office.  She never saw Cat clasp her hands in a prayerful pose and rested her head on them, then she whispered: “Kara...Les....please don’t fuck this up....” _

_ The next day at CatCo, a mess of blonde hair was seen bounding out of Grant’s office and was headed in the general direction of Kara’s cubicle. The other blonde was beaming as she looked down at Kara. _

_ “It seems, Ms. Danvers, that you are responsible for getting me back on KTCO. Thanks!” _

_ “You’re welcome, Leslie, but thank Supergirl...she’s the one who convinced me to speak in your behalf.”  _

_ “I intend to.  I also hear that you will be my producer....” _

_ “Yes.....?” _

_ “Well, let me tell you something Danvers, I’ve sent six producers running out the doors crying for their mommies, and you will be no different! And another thing.....” _

_ And as Leslie Willis continued her rant, Kara could not help but grin... _

_ “....and why, pretell, are you laughing Ms. Danvers....??” _

_ “You know...” replied Kara in a manner that was half-smartass, half-seductress, “...the last person who thought she could do that was...,” and Kara pointed the office door belonging to Cat Grant. _

_ For many reasons, Leslie was liking this woman’s style already, and the smirk on her face showed it.  And maybe she already knew one ofthe reasons, for on her way out... _

_ “Well I’ll see you Monday morning...and again thank you....”  Then Leslie leaned down and whispered in Leslie’s ear “....Sup...ergirl...” and very gently laid a kiss behind Kara’s ear.  Then Leslie said ‘toodles,” and breezed her way to the elevator. Leaving behind a rather stunned Kara, who jumped from her cubicle chair and sprinted in pursuit. _

_ Kara caught the other blond waiting for the elevator. There were denials about being the Girl of Steel, of course, but Leslie simply shook her head from side to side, then with a finger, motioned Kara into the elevator.  _

_ “First...” Leslie told Kara as the door closed on the lift, “...don’t worry....I’m not talking.  And second....your eyes.” _

_ There was surprise in Kara’s light green orbs as she looked into Leslie’s hazel ones and the latter continued: “that night at the yard....we fought....we....well....I remember those eyes. They’re hard to forget. _

_ Kara remembered that night. She also remembered why. She remembered the feelings and emotions. Emotions that the Kryptonian felt for one other person. And a much as Leslie remembered Kara’s eyes, Kara remembered Leslie’s lips. Lips that Leslie brought Kara closer to feel in that elevator. A memory that was reinvigorated hard and deep.  And it could have gone harder and deeper, if only.... _

_ “AHEM!” _

_ The Girl of Steel and the Electric Villain disengaged lips, turned and faced the person whose signature was on their paychecks. Cat Grant could  look imposing in her sleep...even more imposing wide awake as she was standing there with hands on hips and one foot blocking the elevator door, an almost evil smirk crossing that face. _

_ “Well, is this a private party.....or can anyone enter...?” _

_ Kara and Leslie’s deer-in-the-headlights look was pretty precious to their mutual boss, but Cat was not going to admit it...not yet, anyway.  After all, the mogul already was getting close to Kara, close enough to know the younger woman's Big Secret. That secret Cat figured out when LiveWire kidnapped them. That event hurt Cat because of the intimate history Cat and Leslie had before.  _

_ And now the two women she cared about the most kissing. Have mercy.  _

_ Cat entered the elevator cab with that literal ear-to-ear smile of hers to join her two employees. Then she pushed the button to close the door.  _

_ The elevator then started to go down.  _

_ Eventually.  _

* * *

 

So, yes, Leslie felt renewed. The weekend previous was amazing. After all, she have fall in love with two women that she tried to kill not too long ago. Not to mention finding out that both Kara and Cat were orphans. Leslie had no family to speak of either, so that alone brought the three even closer.  And two weekends ago, Leslie had a chance to meet Carter, or mini-Cat as Les calls him. The kid is smart, shy, in love with Supergirl  _ (though right now, the kid does not know how close his crush is) _ , and had one other thing in common: the kid and woman were totally mesmerized by Fallout 4, which to the two played almost  all night to the parental and carnal frustrations of Cat and Kara.

So here’s Leslie Willis, happier than she ever was, in love...times two. One the most power publisher on the planet...the other, the most powerful woman in the world. Back doing what she felt she was born to do. To be in front of a microphone, talking to people, making the laugh, getting them rattled,.  And as two smiling blonde faces met her as Leslie entered the that studio on the 14th floor fifteen minutes before going on the air, she could not comprehend how much her life had changed in a few weeks.

And neither of the three women knew exactly how much their lives would be overturned in the next hour....or how close the three would really become.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many likes,. Kudos, and requests to continue this, here is the second chapter. This will be a short story. More like my idea of what made Leslie, Leslie. There will be strong molestation triggers starting with the chapter, so you have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not happy that there will not be an Astra, and Alura, and not much Cat in S2 on the CW. But I guess that’s what Fan Fiction is about I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess this happens a couple of months before “Blank Page.”
> 
>  
> 
> The usual disclaimers. Actual comments are appreciated.

**Previously**

_ So here’s Leslie Willis, happier than she ever was, in love...times two. One the most power publisher on the planet...the other, the most powerful woman in the world. Back doing what she felt she was born to do. To be in front of a microphone, talking to people, making the laugh, getting them rattled,.  And as two smiling blonde faces (namely Kara Danvers and Cat Grant) met her as Leslie entered the that studio on the 14th floor fifteen minutes before going on the air, she could not comprehend how much her life had changed in a few weeks. _

_ And neither of the three women knew exactly how much their lives would be overturned in the next hour....or how close the three would really become. _

* * *

 

**1: 37pm**

It took an internal strength greater than Supergirl to keep Leslie from grabbing Kara and kissing her deeply in the studio. For one thing, Winn was there with his puppy dog crush on Kara, though that crush was tamped down with Cat’s new assistant. Siobhan was highly efficient, very beautiful, and has a crush on Winn that would rival his on Supergirl.  And Leslie also knew that Cat was probably somewhere in the building, and that all three blondes had to tamp down their mutual... _ she guessed she could admit the truth _ ...that she and Kara both loved the Queen of All Media, and they knew Cat felt the same towards them.

Technically, Les as a fugitive: LiveWire had escaped a few weeks ago, and Les probably has figured that the DEO knew at least exactly where LiveWire might be between Noon and 3pm on certain afternoons. Also, the DEO was probably thinking that LiveWire was probably cooking up some dastardly plan to destroy the city.  But Leslie knew long ago that she can do more damage with her mouth than with any charge of electricity that she could muster. Kara’s sister came over a few times, saw here, and the electric talk-jock pretty much knew that the only reason she wasn’t in handcuffs (well, any way that Cat had to do with it, at least...) was Kara’s insistence that Leslie should be left alone.

Also, when Leslie and Kara started working together on the show, it was discovered that they had great chemistry, and not just sexual.  So Kara wound up on the air as sidekick/sounding board/resident sane person, who occasionally had to talk Les off some intellectual ledge or another.

And there was always a crack at a certain red, white, and blue-clad superhero.  A lot of that material comes from Kara herself, because she was not comfortable with the hero worship that started when Cat give her that name. She doesn’t hate Cat for it, but it was her way, along with Leslie, to keep herself from getting a big head.

And it was during one of Leslie’s rants that it happened...Supergirl’s latest kudo naming her National City’s number one crime fighter. Les lashed out at the fact that police officers have put their lives on the line to protect people...without any of the horrors the rest of the country seemed to be facing. “These are good men and women, K. You don’t see the same crap that you see in other cities, because these people care.  They all live in the communities they serve here, And I just hate to see these guys overshadowed by some bitch who thinks it's Halloween 24/7...!!!” Leslie was getting lost in her words, Kara knew that, and she knew she did not mean it really...not for Supergirl...and not for Kara, who took Leslie’s hand and squeezed it, telling the woman that it was alright....that Kara...and Supergirl understood. The smile Leslie gave back told volumes.

Then an intern ran into the studio and handed a news script into Leslie’s hands. She was told by the young man that is was breaking news. When she read the short not it looked like Leslie’s face had turned white. Kara had that look of concern that what she had to read affected her personally. 

When you're in love, you develop kind of an ESP with your partner. Les knew Kara wanted to read that story, whatever it was because of Les’ reaction, but she told Kara she'd handle it. And as the last commercial and station promo played and Winn who was the engineer that day signaled that a reporter was in place and ready for a remote, when she got the cue to speak, she was as professional a broadcaster as there ever was...

“96-9, Nat City's FM talk station.. I'm Leslie, she's K..we need to get serious right now... breaking news..K, you know the Women's Clinic at first and Morrison...?”

“Yes I do...”

“That Clinic has saved the lives of thousands of women in Nat City in the last 20 years..well, there's a man with a bomb at that clinic holding doctors, nurses, and patients hostage. Siobhan Smythe is on the scene...Vonn...?”

“...that's right, Les...” Smythe filled in the blanks on the story. A man walked into a clinic with a backpack.  The man said the pack contained a bomb. He said he’d detonate the bomb unless those who ran the clinic stopped murdering children.  Everyone knew what that meant. The hostage situation had been going on for 15 minutes.  He indicated that  he would go up with the bomb and everything in it. 

He had said that he had declared war on what he called “abortatoriums.”

All through that Leslie hung on to the arms of Kara. She turned to Kara’s face and whispered “Looks like a job for Supergirl.” Kara smiled at that.  It was the signal that she had to go. There was a story to this, and Leslie needed to tell it. And she hoped that her lover (and occasional semi-reformed counterpart LiveWire) will tell.

And while all that happened, the morning show guys, Jon and Steve, walked in and said that “the boss” had told them to take over. They said that Kara has an assignment and Leslie needed to see “the boss” as soon as possible.

Of course “assignment” was code for Supergirl to work. Of course, Kara, Les, and “the boss” shared a lot, including a bed, and they worked out a code so Kara could change into red and blue without anyone in Catco Tower knowing, except the handful of people who knew the truth.  However, the guys also said that Leslie had to see “the boss” in her office. Now.

Les wanted to give Kara one more kiss before she literally flew off; Kara said that she will make up for it when she gets back. With interest.

So Kara goes to change and Leslie WIllis goes to have a talk demanded by her boss and lover.  Leslie know what this is about.  It’s a story that she wanted to tell both Cat and Kara together., but that may have to wait.

It’s a story of a young girl of 16. A young girl and her foster father. And what happened one night between them. Something she did not want at all.

How do you tell the women you love that that you were raped by someone you trusted. And became pregnant?

**TBC**


	3. True Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimers, save for a trigger for abortion at a young age. Comments are welcome...

******The clinic**

 

As these things go for Supergirl, this was a piece of cake, or at least it should be. Of course for the five networks and their satellite trucks, it probably made it seem bigger than it probably was. At least she hoped..

 

When Supergirl landed in the parking lot of the strip mall that housed the clinic, two women, on familiar, one not as much, were there to greet here. One was Gemini, the newest Super in National City who had been dazzling the population and the press with heroic feats of what was assumed to be Kryptonian derring-do. The new face belonged Captain Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. Sawyer was usually point-person for the various and sundry aliens and metahumans.  But that activity had slackened off a bit, so for the time being, Sawyer was doing the humdrum job of corralling run of the mill criminals like a man running loose in an abortion clinic in downtown National City.

 

Gemini and Sawyer briefed the Girl of Steel on what was going on. The man’s name was Roger McDuff. Construction worker. Divorced. 45. 2 boys, living with the ex-wife. Conservative. Born-again. Thinks abortion is murder.  Has threatened the clinic before, but never charged.

 

He has 2 Glocks. 18C. Fully auto. Loaded with ammo. Prepared to go to glory, with company.

 

Supergirl and Gemini silently enter the office. The sounds: a man in pain groaning. People weeping, terrified. Another man ranting about God, murder, saving babies.

 

This should be quick.

 

Gemini decides to assume the backup position.  She has military experience so she can take care of the man in pain. Supergirl quietly does down the hall toward the sound of the ranting man. Gemini finds the man, shot in the leg. She tears off the man’s shirt and makes a tourniquet to help stop the bleeding. She activates the communicator.  She tells Sawyer on the other end to send in a stretcher. He’ll live.

 

Meanwhile, Supergirl has made her way down the hall.  The man had her back to her, but the description as far as she saw fit. A balding man wearing a denim jacket and jeans, American flag on the back.Supergirl thought, why do these people need to be so stereotypical Surrounding him were clinic workers, mostly women, of various ethnicities. He seemed to be ready to take out the first victim after his lengthy I-have-to-save-the-babies rant....saying “how’s first?” is always a tell-tale sign.

“Hey, jerk!” The Girl of Steel got his attention.  What she was hoping for she got...a knee-jerk reaction: start shooting.  Apparently, Mr. McDuff did not get the memo about what happens when bullets hit a Kryptonian, which would be nothing.

 

He was looking to reload. This was going to be too easy. Quick heat ray hit to the arm. Yells in pain. Swift super kick, boot to the head, he’s out. Restraints go on...he’ll wake up in the Greybar.

 

No one else was hurt. Gemini always told her that the best operations were the ones when everyone on both sides lived to tell.  The celebratory yells were loud inside, and Supergirl could her something similar from outside as well.  Many of the saved were marveling at the roundhouse kick she gave the guy. She replied. “Been practicing that GTS.  I miss CM Punk on Raw...” 

 

**Afterwards**

 

They carried McDuff on a stretcher, knocked out cold. The man who he did shoot was being tended to by paramedics. He’ll recover fully. Inside crisis counselors were talking to the seven who were not shot, thanks very much Supergirl. And outside, the press plan that Supergirl and her mysterious new sidekick have employed was working itself out: Gemini talks to the gaggle, while Supergirl gives an exclusive to Catco-owned CBS6. Your reporter is Siobhan Smythe.

 

**_Siobhan Smythe_ ** _ : That was quick work in there today.  Was it an easy operation? _

 

**_Supergirl_ ** _ : It’s never easy. Especially when you have innocent people involved.  Thank Rao he was alone. _

 

**_SS_ ** _ : He did seem he wanted to go to war. I was wondering, how do  _ _ you _ _ feel about a woman’s choice. _

 

**_SG_ ** _ : If you are talking about a woman’s choice to have a child, all I can do is say that on Krypton, we cherish all life, but it has to be wanted.  We believe that the spirit of a new being is brought into the body of a child at the moment he or she is born. So if a mother does choose not to have a child at that point, the tissue could be removed, but the spirit of the new being will simply wait for the new vessel to be created.  So we’re not killing anything. _

 

There were a few more questions, the obligatory thank yous, then the camera was off. Supergirl and the super reporter were off the clock, and for at least a private moment, they could be Kara and the Banshee.  And the latter seemed worried about something.

 

“Hey, Vonn...what’s up...you don’t seem that happy...”

 

“Kara...” exhaling heavily. “Its Les.  She sounded shaky on air today, then she was replaced on the air by those two dweeb subs Cat hired.”

 

“Is she....you know...alright?”

 

“I don’t know, Kar. You might want to call Les or Cat.”

 

It was that moment Siobhan got a text from the home office.

 

>> **_CAT. LET ME KNOW IF SUPERGIRL IS ALRIGHT.  TELL HER TO COME TO HOME BASE IMMEDIATELY. URGENT._ ** <<

 

Siobhan told her about the text just as Gemini walked up. I don’t have much time, Little One,” the other superheroine said to Kara. “It seems Captain Sawyer has invited the Brave One and I to a quick dinner, then we’re headed home.” There would be some snarky remark coming out of Kara’s mouth seeing that the two had become very chummy with the officer. “Have fun, Aunt Astra. I seem to be having problems at home.”

 

“I hope everything is fine with you three.  Call me tonight if you need to talk...” Both Astra and Siobahn squeezed a hand, then Supergirl shot up in the sky in the general direction of a certain person's penthouse...

 

**Later at home..**

 

The Last Daughter of Krypton landed in the window of the penthouse and as she walked in she was greeted by a weeping Leslie Willis, embracing Kara as if letting go would mean the end of all life. Cat walked in and immediately joined the three-way embrace. It seems that Cat had been consoling Leslie most of the afternoon after she brought the younger woman home from CatCo. Leslie looked less the confident LiveWire and more like a ragdoll with its cotton stuffing knocked out.  In all the time she had known Les, as a villain, a lover, a friend, and now co-fiance with Cat, she had never seen Les this shaken. Kara kissed Les on the lips, the Cat did the same, the they both led Les to the couch and sat on either side to give Les support. There was silence and Kara and Cat held a hand of Les. After which, Les asked Kara how did it go at the clinic.

 

“We got’em.”

 

There was an almost instantaneous wave of relief that went through Leslie. She had heard about things like this and the never went well.  Colorado Springs a few months ago was the latest. The assassination of George Tiller in 2009, and many other cases of arson and attempted murder in between. So it was understandable when Les was relieved even more when Kara told here that there  were no deaths, the one person got shot was going to recover, and the shooter  taken into custody.

 

Cat, however, changed the topic. “You wanted to tell us something, and you wanted both of us to hear it...” Cat said nothing else.  She felt that it was important for Les to get whatever it was gnawing at her out.

 

Leslie took a deep breath, turned each way to look in the eyes of the two women she loved, then bowed her head and started talking...

 

“The reason why that shooting affected me, was the fact that....that clinic saved my life. You see, in 2002....when I was 15....I got an abortion....”

  
**TBC**


	4. 2005, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie tells Kara and Cat her tale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Thank you for your patience. My annual writer’s block has hit, and that meant that the things I have been working had taken a back seat. But I’m back, kinda, and I hope to wrap up some of these stories soon. As a matter of fact, this one has one or two more chapters left,
> 
> Warnings: There is a polyamorous, loving relationship between Kara, Cat, and Leslie (aka LiveWire). Also this deals with a consensual relationship between a legal adult and a 15-year-old girl, as well a pregnancy and abortion. I wrote this because Leslie did not have much of a back story and for some reason, I kinda have a soft spot for her. As a matter of fact, most of this chapter is from Leslie’s point of view...
> 
> This also takes place before the events of Blank Page, which I’ll be continuing soon. The usual disclaimers.

  **Penthouse of Cat Grant, later that evening.**  

In the 27 years of her existence, Leslie Ann Willis never felt as safe as she does tonight. She sat on the sectional, with Kara Danvers to her left and Cat Grant to her right. Cat’s son Carter was off with his dad.  It was just the three of them, Leslie and the two women who loved her more than anything. 

Whether she was motormouth host if FM talk, or the outrageous electrified villain LiveWire, Leslie WIllis always was the picture of confidence, some would say overconfidence.  But tonight, she was simply Les, an orphan who for most of her life was alone in the world.  A Les who had to gather all the strength she ever had for this moment. For tonight, Leslie Ann Willis had a tale to tell.

 “Siobhan was worried about you, Sparks,” the nickname that Kara gave to Leslie, alluding to Les’ ability to generate electricity that she has used both as a villain and a hero. Les smiled slightly at that, the two metahumans being close friends and occasional partners in crime. 

Cat, of course being Cat, wanted to get to the point of all this. “So....what is it?” 

Leslie now had her self in an upright fetal position, finding herself in the unusual (for her) position of gathering enough courage to tell the story. Finally she spoke. She spoke about Supergirl and how she rescued the people at the woman’s clinic. About what Supergirl said about souls waiting their turn at birth. She softly kissed Kara for that.

 She then spoke of Cat and how she gave her a chance when no one would, how Cat believed in her when no one would. Then how Cat believed in her after she tried to kill her, when even Cat should not (part of that was Kara’s insistence for another chance) . How every moment of her life was dedicated to proving that their belief was not a mistake. She softly kissed Cat for that. 

She took a deep breath....and finally told the tale...

* * *

 “Before you found me, Cat....before I got into radio....I had been in about 10 foster homes. Or as I called them, ‘ten escalating levels of hell.”  One more abusive than the next.  Nothing sexual, thank God for that, but I alternated from being a punching bag and that thing you shouted at. And some of these pieces of shit mad Banshee sound like a quiet night  in the desert.... 

“I had just turned 15 when I hit number 10. This one was the worst.  They were racist, all kinds of phobic, big-time Bible-thumpers. I firmly believed that they took me in because they felt that Satan was living inside of me and they wanted to cast the demon out of me.  Of course some of my actions in the home gave them the evidence they needed about that demon... 

“But there was this one guy...Carl.  He was my step dad.  And he was not like the others.  He was the most beautiful man I had ever met. Dark hair, brown eyes, about 5’11...” Les smiled at the memory. “He was smart and funny and actually seemed to care about me.  That had never happened. Ever.

 “Eve wasn't like that. Eve was Carl's wife. She had blonde hair, big boobs, and a crappy attitude. I think she married him solely because he could be a sperm donor. However it seems that his sperm didn't take. I saw the parade of men come into the house and go into her bedroom well Carl was working. Carl was an auto salesman, I think he did Dodges. Sometimes he stayed at work past midnight. That was long enough for you to do whatever she did with whatever guy she picked up. 

“And she was mean Carl. For some reason I can't fathom he loves that woman. But every time I saw him try to show her affection, she turned it away. I felt sorry for him, and angry at her. 

“So, one day I asked if I could tag along with Carl to work. I told Eve that I thought it would be interesting to see what a car salesman does. I lied...I had no interest in car sales at all, but I had even less interest in having to deal with Eve and her booty call of the night.  I also promised Carl I’d be quiet and stay out of everyone’s way...

 

“ ...and at the dealership,  for once in my life, I was as obedient as I ever could get. I smiled, nodded my head when I was asked if I was Carl’s daughter, nodded again when the customers said what a cute girl I was.  Model citizen and all that...”  There were  some giggles from Kara and an audible snort from Cat as Leslie continued. 

“Well it was about 10:30 that night. Carl and I were the last ones there. He was finishing up paperwork, but he had already clocked out.  He wasn’t in any hurry to go home.  And we both knew why.... 

“‘Carl,’ I asked...I didn’t call him Daddy or anything like that, probably because like all of my other ‘coffee breaks’ they wouldn’t be my parents long, anyway. I was my usual blunt self on that question, of course. ‘Why do you stay with her? It’s clear she doesn’t love you, and you deserve someone better...’  He stopped writing, put down his pen, scooted his chair over to me and looked at me.  He told me that they both believed the same things when they first met, about the Bible and all that.  He changed, she didn’t.  Her family was just as fundamental and judgemental as she had become. And she expected babies that didn’t come...that’s why they brought me in. 

“Carl said he thought about leaving, but he didn't believe in divorce and it was his duty to stay. I told him that he was to good of a man to go through that.  That he was handsome and smart and he deserved someone who was not going to treat him like crap. He smiled...he had the most beautiful smile for a man...and said that no one had said anything like that to him for a long time.  I told him that I meant it...and I did.  I took his hand and looked him in the eye. ‘Of all the fathers I’ve had, you are the best.  You’re sweet and amazing and you deserve the best!” And then I kissed him on the cheek... 

“And I don’t know why, but I kissed him again...on the lips. He looked surprised and shocked.  And then he kissed me back.  And...we just kept kissing....” 

Kara looked curious, Cat looked a bit shocked, and Les continued to tell the tale... 

“And for the next three months we kept going, finding new excuses to spend time with each other. I never had a summer like I had then...of course until I met you two. Eve kept screaming scripture and hellfire at both of us, I guess she was figuring what was going on, of her calling me a slut and a jezebel...whatever that meant...was any indication.  Long story short, one morning I threw up harder than I ever did. I hadn’t missed a period but I got Carl to take me to a doctor.  He knew one who he trusted to keep a secret. By the end of the afternoon, I knew that I was pregnant. 

“Some men would have dumped me, but it was Carl who took care of me, driving me around, making sure I ate right, holding me when I needed it. I had started to show after about four months, but Carl stayed with me. That is until one night...” 

Leslie paused. Her bottom lip started to tremble. Kara and Cat knew she had to finish the story her own way.  They did not judge, but they knew that Leslie and Carl had something between them that society would not understand.  Kind of like three women in love with each other... 

Leslie very quietly talked about that night.  That there was yelling and cursing and crying.  She knew Carl told about herself and him, that she was pregnant, that he was the father, and that he was not ashamed of it.   

What happened next went so fast for Leslie. First, Carl stormed out of the bedroom then out of the house. Eve then made some frantic phone calls, all the while yelling something about some home near National City. Bags packed, two burly bearded men and an equally burly woman showed up and almost instantly the bags were thrown the back of a white 2000 Plymouth Voyager, then Leslie was thrown in the back seat of that van between the afore mentioned two burly men. It was the last Leslie saw of Eve. 

It was also the last she saw of Carl. In between the woman who was driving singing various and sundry hymns off key, there was radio that was locked into one of those religious radio stations that occasionally did five minutes of news to keep the FCC happy.  It was a long drive through the desert, and Leslie sat quietly, trying to figure out a next move. Then the news came on.  There was an accident just outside of the town they just left. Hit and run. A truck ran into a 2005 red Stratus....

 

Carl drive a red Stratus, from the dealership. 

The driver of the truck and a female passenger ran off.  The truck was stolen of course.  The driver of the Stratus was pronounced dead at the scene. Leslie broke into tears when she heard the name.  And when she retold the story... 

“It was Carl...” Les burst into tears and clung to her two lovers as if letting go would mean the end of all existence, and they to her.  There was still no judgement, they just sat on either side,  Cat to her left, Kara to her right, and continued to hold her and she continued the story through tears... 

“He was going to take out all of his own money...he was going to come back for me.....and we were going away somewhere...”  Kara kissed Leslie’s cheek, while Cat spoke softly. She was 15 once and she knew how feelings were amplified. “Les, darling, men often say that.” 

Leslie knew that Cat was being her logical self, but she was a bit defensive anyway. “After all that, I checked.  There was a Robbins Bros. in that town.  He bought and engagement ring.  My size...” 

“And while all that was happening, I found out where they were taking me. Some Christian prison for ‘troubled teens’ called Straightways. I knew that I had lost everything, except two things...myself, and my baby...”

 “You wanted the baby..?” Kara wondered after all Leslie had said about how she got in her situation. Les replied, “Don’t you see...Carl was the only thing that mattered to me.  That baby inside me was the only thing I had left of him. I had to get away... 

“We stopped at an Arco right outside of National City, I said that I needed to go to the bathroom, which was true.  I also told one of the burly boys that I had medication in one of my bags...the one that had my underwear, other clothes, phone and charger. 

“The gave me my bag....and took my chance. I bolted like a motherfucker from the car, rand between cars and gas pumps like I was Olympic runner. And I was preggers.

“Thankfully, the two goons were actually human hippos so I lost them.  Unfortunately me and the baby did not fare that well.  I did keep running, but the pains in my stomach were getting worse. I did have the two bucks to get on a bus to get into town.  The pains were now starting to get intense...I was looking for an emergency room to at least do something about the pain. 

“The pain had become unbearable when I saw the sign “National City Women’s Clinic.”  I pushed the button, the bus stopped and I pretty much stumbled out of of it. Then I felt one sharp stab of pain...and then I blacked out in parking lot...

**Story to be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional notes: 
> 
> I’ll finish Leslie’s story in the next chapter, plus what happens after with her, Kara, and Cat. I’ve never been a pregnant woman, so I hope I got the tone right.
> 
> I also know that this combination (LIveSuperCat) is not of everyone’s choosing, but I have received positive reviews on this public and private, and as I said, I have a soft spot for Brit Morgan who plays LW.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this...and please leave a positive or critical critique...those things, as I have said many times, are lifeblood.


	5. 2005, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiveWire continues her story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before I begin with this chapter, I want to lodge a complaint. Laura Benanti has been replaced. Erica Durance, who played Lois Lane on Smallville, will now play Alura. Which means any reference to Astra...if any... will be played by Durance as well.
> 
> Which means once again, the producers will force us to try to forget the great performances of Laura. Did they try to come to terms with Laura, or did they just decide to "go in a new direction?"
> 
> Not to mention the piss-poor way they killed Laura off after a handful of episodes. As usual, the producers definitely do not read the clever and loving fanfiction pieces of astradanvers, anonymississippi, Kimmieheir, writersthelth, and AXEe. It is as if they were passing the same ragged copy of "How To Fcuk Up a Successful TV Show And Alienate Their Fans for Dummies." between Horowitz, Kitsis, and Berlanti. God I hope Michael Schur never gets hold of that book...
> 
> Off the soapbox.
> 
> The usual disclaimers. Views are my own.
> 
> Age-unappropriate love, abortion, and polyamory warnings, triggers.
> 
> Comments please. Enjoy.

_A/N: Before I begin with this chapter, I want to lodge a complaint. Laura Benanti has been replaced. Erica Durance, who played Lois Lane on Smallville, will now play Alura. Which means any reference to Astra...if any... will be played by Durance as well._

_Which means once again, the producers will force us to try to forget the great performances of Laura. Did they try to come to terms with Laura, or did they just decide to "go in a new direction?"_

_Not to mention the piss-poor way they killed Laura off after a handful of episodes. As usual, the producers definitely do not read the clever and loving fanfiction pieces o_ _ **f astradanvers, anonymississippi, Kimmieheir, writersthelth,**_ _and_   _ **AXEe.**_ _It is as if they were passing the same ragged copy of "How To Fcuk Up a Successful TV Show And Alienate Their Fans for Dummies." between Horowitz, Kitsis, and Berlanti. God I hope Michael Schur never gets hold of that book..._

_Off the soapbox._

_The usual disclaimers. Views are my own._

_Age-unappropriate love, abortion, and polyamory warnings, triggers._

_Comments please. Enjoy._

* * *

A year ago, all Leslie Willis could want to imagine were the two blondes sandwiching her on the sofa had died violent deaths at her own hand. At that point, she had lost everything.

Now the same two women were at either side of Leslie, holding her hand, putting arms around shoulders, an occasional kiss to the cheek or the arm. The woman who was the sworn enemy of the Maid of Might and the Queen of All Media was being comforted by the same Maid and Queen as Leslie continued to relay the story...

" _I was at the NatCity Women's Clinic. It was the last thing I remembered when I came to was the sign outside. That was the last thing I saw until I woke up._

" _There was this nice lady...a doctor, Stephanie...can't remember. But she was one of the kindest people I have ever met. Considering what she had to tell me, it helped..._

" _The baby was indeed for months in. It was a girl. But there was a problem. I had miscarried with all the running I had done. The suggested something called vacuum aspiration...in essence sucking my baby out of my body. I signed the papers and they did the procedure that same day._

" _When I came to, I was told that because of how the baby...and it was girl..."_  Les gave a weak smile... " _...I was told that I fainted because of how the miscarriage happened...that had created a complication that could have killed me. While I was out, they worked on me. They removed the baby and did an operation. There was the chance that I would not wake up. Obviously I did..."_

Leslie then silently wept. Kara and Cat held the blonde closer. Leslie Willis, always so quick with the wisecracks either as herself of LiveWire, was the most vulnerable the other two women had ever seen her. Leslie told of how nice all the people at the clinic were, especially Stephanie. Not to mention the real nice thing they did. The staff pitched in with as much money as they could, bought a plot and a casket so that the baby that was to be would not wind up in a trash heap. Later, Stephanie told Leslie that the clinic did that for a lot of their patients, especially those who were young like Les.

For Leslie really wanted that child. It was the connection to the one person who, before Kara and Cat, actually loved and cherished her.

"I named her Carly...after Carl...," said Les with salty tears streaming down her face. She's in a nice place with trees and green grass..." She paused, smiled, then, "I'd like her to meet you guys..." The response was a loving kiss from Supergirl and the Queen.

And as for Carl, they found the drive of the stolen truck. It was one of the goons who was going to drive Les to Straightways. The man kept silent about the female passenger, but Leslie has always had the notion that it was Carl's wife, Eve. The guy will be spending the rest of his life in Chino prison. "And Eve..?," asked Kara. Les' response was almost wistful: "You know there were times that I wanted for LiveWire to make a special visit to sanctimonious bitch. But I wanted Carly to be proud of me."

Cat responded simply, "I'm sure she is. I know we are." And then Cat Grant kissed Leslie, then Kara did the same. Then they went to Cat's bedroom, removed their clothes, moved onto the bed, and covered themselves with sheets and blankets.

But there was no sex.

There was kissing and cuddling, and as things lightened a bit of laughter. But there no sparks or orgasms. Just love and stories. Like the one where both Cat and LiveWire figured out who Supergirl was.

"I was angry," retold Les. "About being fired, about becoming a human power plant, everything. And I wanted to kill Pillow-lips here," pointing at Cat who was feigning bemusement. "You told Kara to go to the stairwell. Kara disappears, Supergirl shows up, and we all know what happened." Then Les smiled, first at Cat, then Kara. "What I did not tell you is that I knew that you knew who Kara was. And I figured that out pretty much at the same time. And my beef wasn't at Kara, it was Supergirl and you. But mostly...me. I was angry at myself..." The Les turned to Kara. "So when FlyGirl here few in, I emptied all of my anger. All of it..." And then Leslie's emotions got to her as she sobbed heavily: "And you took it. All of it. Supergirl took it for Kara...you took it for Cat...and you took it for..." It was then that Leslie Willis could not hold it in at all, before she could ever finish with the word "..me."

The taste of water and salt slipped into Kara Danvers mouth as she kissed Leslie. There were no sparks, just two women loving each other. Three if one counted the kisses that Cat Grant was peppering on Les' neck and back. Then Leslie flipped around and returned the favor, surrendering herself to the Cat's plush lips while Kara held her LiveWire tightly.

And it was like that into the night. The three women kissing, and caressing wordlessly. And by 2am, the three women holding each other as they slept. Leslie was the last to fall, surrounded by love. And she thought, before it happened, about something Supergirl said, something that Les carried with her as this strange relationship set sail: the motto of Kara's house on Krypton. The House of El: "El mayarah. Stronger together." And that night, with Kara to the right of her and Cat to her left, she finally understood el mayarah. It was why she smiled as the gentle shade of sleep slowly descended on Leslie Grant and her two loves.

**To Be Continued.**

One more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go...
> 
> BTW, I posted a duplicate of Ch. 2. That has been corrected.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confessions of the previous, LiveWire finds out just how much Kara and Cat care....and then, a surprise..

**Cat Grant's Penthouse, 6:45 am the next day.**

Leslie Willis stands at the sliding doors leading to the balcony cradling a hot cup of coffee wearing nothing but a white sky was a cloudless spectrum that started with a deep dark blue on the top to a bright gold on the bottom, the signal of another Southern California sunrise.

Leslie looked out on that Saturday morning horizon with a feeling that was the closest to contentment she had ever felt. And it wasn't just that she had the weekend off that she felt the happiest she had in years.

It was at that time that one of the reasons why Leslie was so happy wrapped arms around her, inserting a hand inside of the robe. Then Leslie felt warm, wet lips on the back of her neck, accompanied soft tufts of hair.

Les folded her arms, lovingly trapping the hands that were, in turn, holding her, she closed her eyes. There were really three people alive who constituted wholly the world of Leslie Willis: Carter Grant, who was kinda sorta her adopted "brother," since she never really had one (and who, thankfully, was spending the weekend with James and Lucy), Carter's mom, Cat, Queen of all media...including the medium of the radio station to which Leslie was employed, and the blonde woman holding her now,about to whisper to her,,,

"Good morning, LiveWire..."

"Good morning, Supergirl..."

The warmth of the rising sun was magnified by the window glass, and accelerated oh, so slightly by the warmth of the Kryptonian snuggle up against Leslie, who then turned and kissed her Supergirl. Deeply. After was 12 hours ago that the electric blonde told her deepest, darkest secret two of the people she loved more than anything they had probably every right to kick her aside, and in Leslie's mind, maybe they should have.

But they didn't. They stayed with her. Through all the crying they stayed with her. They held her, kissed her, and repeatedly told her that they loved her. And then they made love to her. It was more intense than Leslie ever felt. And climax...actually several climaxes...where the most explosive she had ever felt. Kara and Cat set aside their own pleasure for Leslie's. And for that, after the crashing waves subsided, Les cried again.

But now it is morning. The warm feelings of last night were still there, And so was Leslie's Supergirl. The two blondes separated long enough or Kara to lead her live wire to the couch to resume kissing, this time occasional sparks emanating from Leslie's hands and lips. Kara, being Supergirl, could absorb the electricity that LiveWire generates, and the playfulness in which Leslie did that, it meant to Kara that her Sparks was coming back.

"Is this a private orgy or can anyone join?" The throaty voice had a definite smile to it. The two younger women turned around and indeed, there was Cat Grant standing in the doorway leading to the hall. She wore nothing but a robe, and honey-colored mess framing her face was what Les liked to occasionally call "sex hair," but there she was, smiling that voluptuous smile of hers. The smile Leslie returned was radiant and the smile Kara returned was...well, there  _was_  a reason Cat called her  _Sunny_  Danvers.

It was quite the sat down to Leslie's left while Kara was on her right. There was a lot of laughing, a lot of kissing, maybe a little groping. All that mattered was that Leslie Willis was sandwiched in-between her two loves.

That and the law of physics clearly states that phones must ring at the most inopportune times.

At this particular time, it was Cat's phone that rang. The older woman picked up the device and took the call while Kara and Les were still cuddled together. After telling the person on the other line that she'd accept the call: "LIV...!" Cat was already in heaven in the arms of her lovers, but now on the other line was Liv, the woman who she had still had a major crush on. Liv, Cat's resident assistant in college. The one that got away.

Also known as Olivia Marsdin, 46th President of the United States. And refugee from the planet Durla...but only eight people know that fact. Two of them were cuddling on a certain couch in National City while the other was standing over them on the phone with Madam President. Cat excused herself and walked into the bedroom, talking away.

Les quickly kissed Kara on the cheek, while the Maid of Might was straining her enhanced hearing to try to get the conversation. Unfortunately, a few months before, Cat had the walls of her bedroom lined with a very light insulation infused with lead, not to mention a privacy fix on her phone by Catco's  _other_  tech wizard (the main one was Winn Schott, of course).

Kara: "Sometimes, I just hate Indigo..."

Les (brandishing puppy dog eyes): "Hey, give her a chance. You gave me one..."

Then woman still occasionally known as LiveWire kissed the side of the head of Kara, who was happy to have the mischievous third of her heart back.

After a few minutes, the two were wondering what was being said between the Leader of the Free World and the Queen of All Media, Presidential stuff, old girlfriend stuff, or maybe a combination of the two, when the door opened and out came Cat, phone in hand. "She wants to speak to you..." Cat held out the phone to the two younger women, and out of reflex Kara reached for it, Cat shook her head...and pointed at Leslie.

And as the Leslie Willis took the phone, both Kara Danvers and Cat Grant notices how a-dork-able the electric blonde looked with her face in deer-in-the-headlights mode...

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, maybe two more. I might just finish one.  
> The usual disclaimers.  
> Again, COMMENTS...not just likes, follows, and kudos, are a writer’s LIFEBLOOD. Thank you.


End file.
